gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Suggestions et réclamations/@comment-5334470-20150721182341
Bonjour à tous ! J'ai corrigé de nombreux liens qui servaient de redirection vers d'autres, en liens avec les ères GTA III et GTA IV. Cela m'a conduit à deux "réclamations" dont je souhaite vous faire part. Première chose, de nombreuses redirections (une bonne vingtaine), sont devenues inutiles, on peut donc les supprimer : * Liberty City (ère GTA 1) (← liens) et Liberty City : ère GTA 1 (← liens) redirigent vers Liberty City (GTA 1) ; * Vice City : ère GTA 1 (← liens) redirige vers Vice City (GTA 1) ; * San Andreas : ère GTA 1 (← liens) redirige vers San Andreas (GTA 1) ; * Ere GTA III (← liens) redirige vers Ère GTA III ; * Liberty City (ère GTA III) (← liens) et Liberty City : Ere GTA III (← liens) redirigent vers Liberty City : ère GTA III ; * LCPD de l'ère GTA III (← liens) redirige vers Liberty City Police Department (ère GTA III) ; * Vice City de l'ère GTA III (← liens) et Vice City (ère GTA III) (← liens) redirigent vers Vice City : ère GTA III ; * San andreas de l'ère GTA III (← liens), San Andreas (ère GTA III) (← liens), San Andreas de l'ère GTA III (← liens), San Andreas : Ere GTA III (← liens) et État de San Andreas (← liens) redirigent vers San Andreas : ère GTA III ; * LSPD (← liens) et Los Santos Police Department (Ère GTA III) (← liens) redirigent vers Los Santos Police Department (ère GTA III) ; * Ere GTA IV (← liens) redirige vers Ère GTA IV ; * Liberty City (ère GTA IV) (← liens), Liberty City : Ere GTA IV (← liens) et Liberty City: ère GTA IV (← liens) redirigent vers Liberty City : ère GTA IV ; * Liberty City State (← liens) redirigent vers Liberty State ; * LCPD de l'ère GTA IV (← liens) et L.C.P.D. de l'ère GTA IV (← liens) redirigent vers Liberty City Police Department (ère GTA IV) ; * Etat d'Alderney (← liens) et État d'Alderney (← liens) redirigent vers Alderney ; * San Andreas : ère GTA IV (← liens) redirige vers San Andreas (GTA V) ; * LCPD (← liens) redirige vers Liberty City Police Department aussi. ;-D Et si ça se trouve, j'en oublie. Un administrateur est prêt à supprimer toutes ces redirections ? Il existe enfin un dernier lien, Los Santos (Univers HD) (qui redirige vers Los Santos (GTA V)), mais celui-là dispose d'un statut particulier car il est la base de mon deuxième problème. Donc, deuxième problème. :-) Pendant que je corrigeais tous les liens ci-dessus en remplaçant les redirections par les vrais titres de leurs articles respectifs, je suis tombé sur le lien Los Santos (Univers HD), qui m'a rappelé quelque chose. Petite recherche sur les Internets, et je tombe sur cette foire aux questions de Rockstar Games concernant GTA III (notez que le document date de 2011 !). Vers la question concernant le personnage d'El Burro, mentionné dans GTA 1, GTA III et GTA IV, Rockstar utilise le terme universes pour désigner les ères de la série GTA. Il sépare les trois "univers" du coup en trois catégories : l'univers 2D, l'univers 3D et l'univers HD. Ainsi, ma question est la suivante : ne doit-on pas abandonner le terme "ère" pour situer un jeu GTA dans la série pour utiliser celui d'"univers" ? Les expressions "ère GTA III" et "ère GTA IV", qui ont été il me semble inventées par les fans, étaient pratiques autrefois car à chaque épisode dont le titre terminait par des chiffres romains, une nouvelle galerie de personnages était créée, de "nouveaux" environnement apparaissaient. Mais la sortie de GTA V a changé la donne ! Des personnages de GTA IV y apparaissent et il y est mention d'évènements survenus dans GTA IV et ses "Épisodes". Un nouvel "univers" s'est donc créé, avec le changement de moteur de jeu. En conclusion, je propose que l'on remplace les mots "ère GTA 1" par "univers 2D" (en y incluant GTA2), "ère GTA III" par "univers 3D" et enfin "ère GTA IV" par "univers HD". Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un vote serait peut-être approprié ici, non ? EDIT : Voici d'autres redirections qui ne servent plus à rien : * Triades de Liberty City (ère GTA IV) (← liens) redirige vers Triades d'Algonquin ; * Affiches parodie (← liens) et Affiches parodiques (← liens) redirigent vers Affiches parodiques dans GTA III ; * Achievements in GTA IV (← liens) redirige vers Achèvements dans GTA IV ; * 1 Path Plaza (← liens) redirige vers 1 PATH Plaza ; * 1625 (?!) (← liens) redirige vers Artworks de GTA III ; * 1798 (← liens) redirige vers Artworks de GTA San Andreas ; * 1842 (← liens) redirige vers Artworks de GTA Liberty City Stories ; * 1923 (← liens) redirige vers Artworks de GTA IV ; * 1935 (← liens) et Version Beta de GTA Vice City (← liens) redirigent vers Version bêta de GTA Vice City ; * Automatic 9mm (← liens) et 9mm Automatique (← liens) redirigent vers 9mm automatique ; * 9mm (← liens) redirige vers Pistolet (quoique pour celle-là mieux vaut y réfléchir) ; * Are you going to San Fierro? (← liens) et Are You Going to San Fierro ? (← liens) redirigent vers Are You Going to San Fierro? ; * The Armenian Mafia (← liens), Armenian Mafia (← liens) et Mafia Arménienne (← liens) redirigent vers Mafia arménienne ; * 3671 Whispymound Drive (← liens) redirige vers Maison de Franklin ; * 69 Cents (← liens) redirige vers 69 Cents Only Stores ; * Armes dans GTA IV : The Lost and Damned (← liens) redirige vers Armes dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned ; * Armes dans GTA London (← liens) redirige vers Armes dans GTA London (1969 et 1961) ; * Armes de GTA Chinatown Wars (← liens) redirige vers Armes dans GTA Chinatown Wars ; * Bank Of Liberty (← liens) redirige vers Bank of Liberty ; * Loft de Playboy X (← liens) et Appartement de Playboy X (← liens) redirigent vers Penthouse de Playboy X ; * Angus (← liens) redirige vers Angus Martin ; * Amanda (← liens) redirige vers Amanda De Santa ; * Bayside tunnel (← liens) redirige vers Bayside Tunnel. C'est le dernier lien de ce message. :-D